monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Frosilka/@comment-44514139-20191126144018
What is Frosilka to me? Well, after almost a year of not playing ML she was the first legendary I got through a breeding event and I fell in love immediately. I hear a lot of stuff about the current meta and the foot holds each monster has (which is rightfully deserved mind you) but I feel like I need to say something about this incredibly underrepresented monster. When I first got her I ran her with my Sphyrnus and Timerion which to say actually had great results. Frosilka would go first, Sphyrnus would AoE freeze and Timerion would CDDA where it would rinse and repeat with Frosilka continually PER the enemy team leading to a a very repetitive and very slow victory. That didn't last though since the strategy fell apart at around the Champion I-II league. Month or two later I was lucky enough to not only make a Hullhead egg through crafting but also breed a Pierceid in an event (not necessarily in that order as well as the Hullhead being replaced later on by Korrale Brutalis) and thus my entire team was revamped with the only lasting original member being Frosilka. Some may say that my team only works because of my Taunt tank or just generally OP Pierceid and frankly you'd be right, can't win without a monster that can actually deal damage (Don't hate but my team build is practically a DoT build). Non-the-less Frosilka is an invaluable member of that team. Why does she Work? Well, there's a lot of contributing factors but the main ones are her pretty decent speed as this works for the mechanics of the team, her ability to provide control immunity to the team, ability to NER the team with a team heal on top of that, a team stamina regen move for the overly extended battles and ability to avoid AoE attacks with her trait (works even better with a taunt trait monster, thanks Brutalis). Unpopular opinion here, I run 3 Speed on her but for good reason. One of them being that at Legendary 4 a lot of the competition has just better runes than me, just far better runes so enemy deniers would occasionally make a move before my Pierceid and as such I need someone to apply a control immunity before my actual denier because of this fact and the second reason (not really a second reason, more of an extension of the first one) is that I need her to be faster than my denier in the first place and deniers need to be inherently fast. I mean, I am definitely being biased here, I always had a soft spot for Frosilka plus it helps that I have a team that actually complements her abilities and strengths (plus I AM in only Legendary 4 so I'm not completely outclassed by the OP ranks) and so for what's it's worth, Frosilka is an excellent monster to have at the League I am at now as well as the monsters I already have. Sorry for the long essay but I just felt something needed to be said, even though she isn't even under scrutiny nor any unjust ranking... Infact this comment practically serves no purpose with anything current but I felt like it was needed, for a seemingly forgotten monster I just wanted to say that she is still appreciated. Thanks Everyone!